Solving the Worlds Problems
by GoldandScarlet
Summary: Ok, Im changing this thing cause I have a plot now! (yayz). Basically, the countries have once again gathered to discuss global warming and America's suggestion is about as stupid as it was last time. So he makes a certain country rather angry... oh and the main pairing is UsUk and I may be really mean to france. Bwa ha ha.
1. Chapter 1

The alarmed beeped but America didn't think much of it. It was his policy to ignore alarm clocks. He simply squashed his face into England's shoulder so he couldn't hear the annoying beeping. Hmm... this was nice. He wouldn't mind staying like this for a while.  
Then an amused British voice cut through the young nations sleepy haze. "Alfred get up."  
"No", America replied sleepily, his face still buried in England's shoulder.  
"Come on you git, get up. We'll be late."  
"So", America mumbled, "I'm always late."  
"Well I'm bloody not!" England retorted. He tried giving the American a withering glance that would leave no doubt to his disapproval but gave up because A. America's vision was currently obstructed by England's shoulder, and B. He couldn't actually be mad at Alfred when he was acting so sleepy and adorable. Come to think of it, America was often to adorable to be mad at. England made a mental note to yell at him about this later. "Fine, you stay in bed, I'm getting up."

England pulled his arm out of America's clutches and sat up. America, realizing he had lost the battle, have an exaggerated yawn and followed suit.

"It's not like its _important_ or anything", he complained. "Do we _have_ to go?"  
"Yes", the English men replied brusquely, "now get out of bed and quite whinging."  
"What the hell is _whinging_? Why do you English people talk so weird anyway?  
England threw a pillow at him. "We started the bloody language and don't you forget it" He replied rummaging in the closet for his uniform, "now shut up and get ready".  
"I don't _like _world meetings", America mumbled.  
"Oh right, I forgot, you hate talking the entire meeting and being the center of attention. And of course you simply _loathe _ making up incredibly stupid solutions to problems just to get on my nerves. Honestly Alfred, who _do_ you manage to sit through it all!"

"I don't talk the _whole_ time" the blue-eyed nation said sulkily "Germany doesn't _let_ me".  
England rolled his eyes, "And thank God for that".  
"Hey!"  
"Are you getting up?"  
"Fine, fine, I'm coming. Sheash". America stumbled lazily out of bed and went to lean over the significantly shorter nation. "I'm up!" He announced, leaning over to plant a kiss on England's forehead.  
"Git", England muttered, trying not to blush.  
"Love you to!" America laughed, his voice escalating to fill the whole house.  
"How did you get so bloody awake?" England grumbled.  
America ignored the question, which wasn't surprising. He has a rather aggravating talent for letting questions he didn't feel like answering go over his head.  
"I'll go make breakfast!", he cried cheerfully.  
"You're dressed already?" England turned around, mildly impressed, but he was quickly disillusioned.  
"You can't wear _that_ to a world meeting!"  
"Why not", America demanded "I like this jacket".  
"The jackets fine", England sighed, "I mean, it's not really but I've given up on it. But you certainly _cannot_ wear pajamas to a bloody world meeting!  
America groaned dramatically." Why _not_?"  
"I'm not even going to bother answering that. Now, _you _get dressed, I'll make breakfast."  
Alfred pretended to gag.  
"There is nothing wrong with my cooking!"  
"Course there's not Arthur, if you like burnt scones I mean. I just thought we should have um... hamburgers today?"  
Arthur stared at him. "_Ham_burgers?"  
"Why not? I like hamburgers."  
"HAMBURGERS ARE NOT A BLOODY BREAKFAST FOOD!"  
"NEITHER IS CHARCOAL!"  
"Ok fine, if you don't want to eat my breakfast, I'll just leave, I'm not hungry anyway and we're running late." England made a move to leave the house but America stopped him.  
"No don't leave without me! I'm sorry! I love your cooking." America leaned down to snatch another kiss, only this one was on the lips and lasted considerably longer. Finally England mumbled something.  
"What was that?", America asked, tracing his fingers among England's chest.  
"I said, were going to be late you _bloody git_!"  
"But this is so much more fun", America said, flashing a huge grin, that would have made anyone else look slightly psychotic.  
"You put on _real_ clothes", England glared, "I'll wait for you outside".  
America sighed resignedly and dashed up the stairs.  
England marched angrily outside to wait. It was a typical winter day in London and by the time America came dashing out the door (which he let slam behind him England noted sourly) Arthur was shivering.  
Alfred laughed, "Dude, you should run back in and get a jacket. You look like you're freezing."

"I'm fine", England replied tartly, "We're running late as it is".  
"But I don't want you to be _cold_", America teased.  
"I'm not bloody cold!", England growled and stormed off down the street.  
America ran to catch up, pulling his ancient bomber jacket off as he did. He gently draped it over England's shoulders. "Better?"  
England nodded a little resentfully.  
"Ha! I told you I was the hero."  
"I was _fine_", Arthur sighed, but he pulled America's jacket closer and smiled a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is really short. It's really only about half a chapter but I havn't updated in like, milleniums and was started to feel bad. Ug. I don't like this chapter. Plots are hard. FLUFF WAS SO EASY TO WRITE! Ok, I'm done ranting. So yeah. There you go. **

"Let's run!" America cried. He demonstrated his intentions by racing ahead, laughing when England swore at him. "Come on Iggy, we're gonna be late and I have a super important announcement to make about solving global warming!"

"_You're_ the one who made us bloody late! And don't call me Iggy."

"Sure thing Iggy!" Alfred called over his shoulder. He was already far enough away to make shouting a necasarity and also, unfortunately, to make punching him not an option.

"Damn him", England muttered. Then he raced to catch up.

They had arrived right on time (although Germany insisted otherwise) and jumped right into their first issue of the day: global warming.

Unfortunately for everyone, America insisted he was the most qualified to speak ('cause you know, only heroes can solve problems as big as these without pissing anyone off)

After the muffled grumbling about a certain someone not really being a hero if that was the case, America started to speak.

"Ok everybody, So, My _new_ solution to the whole global warming problem, which I'm not really sure why we're spending so much time on anyway when my old solution was just fine and-"

"Get to the bloody point America" England ordered, taking a dainty sip of tea.

"Right sure, the point. So anyway-"

"Ja, schnell schnell" Germany put in.

"I WAS GETTING TO THE POINT CAN YOU GUYS BE _PATIENT_'"

England let out a light burst of laughter. "_You're _telling _us_ to be patient?"

"Hey, I'm the hero, hero's don't have to be patient." The said hero glared at England, daring him to argue but England merely raised his rather large eyebrows and took another sip of tea.

"Right, so, My solution to global warming is-" Here America paused for dramatic effect. France sighed dramatically and began to fiddle with a rose.

"France, pay attention dude. This is super important stuff here."

"Zen get to the point. Zis meeting is _boring_. None of the girls are cute." France expressed his displeasure by collapsing dramatically onto the table, which brought a few snickers from some equally bored nations, all of whom had heard America speak enough times to know that it really wasn't worth listening to and were thus extracting entertainment thru any means possible.

Hungary however, was not amused. "Hey" she barked, brandishing her dreaded frying pan threateningly, "Just because we aren't stupid enough to go to your so called "sleepovers" does not mean we are not hot."

France raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oui, it does. It clearly means you have some sort of mental problem and I do not find that sexy."

"_That's_ what you use to console yourself when a someone rejects you!? That is just-" Hungary gave up trying to put her anger into mere words and sprang from her chair, gripping her frying pan tightly. After all, violence was so much more... _satisfactory_. She raised her weapon above her head and prepared to lunge.

"-Ignore it entirely!" America chirped, happily oblivious.

Hungary called a momentary halt to her newest display of murder-by-cooking-utensil in order to grace America with a blank stare. "What?"

"That's my solution" he explained.

Unfortunately, nobody had really been paying much attention to America so the clarification didn't help much. There was a long, drawn out pause.

"To global warming...? Yes? You recall? The thing we were talking about like, two seconds ago?"

"_That's_ your solution!?" England slammed his teacup to the table, splashing Japan in the process. Japan looked a bit disconcerted, but he simply brushed the tea from his sleeve and refrained from saying anything.

"Yeah. Why not? I mean, if a giant hero can't solve it then it's not cool enough to bother solving. "

Silence. And the door slammed so violently against the wall, that the whole room seemed to vibrate and a voice so icy it froze England's tea hissed"_ Not. Effecting. Anyone?"_


End file.
